


Snug as Bugs

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2017 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Domestic Bliss prompt:Any, Any, finding your lover inside a pillow fort, you decide to make hot cocoa before you join them (mini marshmallows optional)In which Steve comes home and finds that Bucky has retreated into a massive pillow fort.





	Snug as Bugs

The fort took up the entire living room, and wasn’t even remotely what Steve expected to find when he came home from another round of training the young Avengers-wannabees. Every sheet and blanket and towel he and Bucky owned had been pressed into service and…was that the mattress from the guest room forming one wall? 

“Bucky?” 

The man in question hadn’t accompanied Steve to the training facility. He’d had a bad night – those were getting fewer and farther between, thankfully – and had insisted that Steve go without him. Which maybe hadn’t been the best plan, given the construct currently filling the room. 

“In here.” Bucky’s voice was hushed, and muffled by the blankets. 

Steve shucked his jacket and his shoes, and when he found the entrance he dropped to his hands and knees and crawled inside the fort. It was really well constructed, fairly solid considering the building materials, and blocked most of the light. 

Bucky was sitting in the middle of it all, cross-legged on the bed pillows with Cat curled up in his lap purring like a rusty hinge. He was still wearing his pajamas. 

“Hey,” he said. His hair was hanging in his face, usually a sign he didn’t feel like talking. 

“Hey yourself,” Steve replied. He sat down, close enough that his knees knocked into Bucky’s. “You okay?” 

“I was thinking how we used to build these when were kids,” Bucky said, still in that hushed tone. “A lot smaller, though. Your ma used to say we were snug as bugs in there.” 

"I remember." Steve was glad that Bucky was getting so much of his past back. They'd grown up lean, learned to do without at a time when everyone else had to do the same, but for Steve those were some of the best years of his life. They'd been carefree in a way they never could be now. 

"You remember we used to make up stories about Commander Sparks?" 

That surprised a laugh out of Steve. "Hero of the Future," he chuckled. 

"I think...did you make a book?" 

"Yeah. Out of butcher paper and the back of used birthday wrap. We thought he was so cool." Steve grinned at the memory. He and Bucky would lay around their pillow fort and swap stories about Commander Sparks, a man from the future who traveled back in time to do things like save President Lincoln and stop the Depression before it started. 

Back then when they'd built a fort, it was more than just a place to play; it was a sanctuary from bullies and food rations and Ma crying when she thought no-one could see. Steve looked at Bucky now and wondered if that was why he'd built the fort today. Maybe he just needed to recapture that old feeling again. 

"We're missing one thing," he said. "Be right back." 

Steve crawled out of fort and put the kettle on in the kitchen. He changed into an old, faded t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and, when the water boiled, filled a thermos with hot chocolate. 

"Ma always made us cocoa," he said once he'd re-entered the fort. He handed Bucky the thermos and let him have the first swig. 

Bucky closed his eyes, a slow smile spreading across his face. "More like hot milk with a dash of cocoa. I always loved it, though." 

"I love _you_ ," Steve said. 

He reached out tentatively, but Bucky opened his eyes and didn't pull away, so Steve tucked some of Bucky's hair behind his ear. Bucky leaned into his touch and Steve ended up cupping his lover's face in his hand, his thumb ghosting over Bucky's lips. 

"We never did this in a fort," Steve said, and leaned in for a kiss. 

Kissing Bucky was like going back home gain, only someone had completely redecorated while he was gone. There was familiarity, but also a newness, an uncertainty that made it all somehow better. 

Bucky put the cap on the thermos, dislodged Cat from his lap -- which was not well received from the feline in question -- and pushed Steve back on the pillows. 

"I'm glad you're home," he murmured against Steve's lips. 

As it turned out, adult-sized pillow forts could be just as enjoyable as the ones they'd built as kids.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** A bit of domestic fluff, and not at all an excuse to step back from other writing obligations. ::grins::


End file.
